el amor de la isla eevee
by ash the pokevenger
Summary: un pikachu, uno de los 30 sobrevivientes de un barco, busca regresar a casa, en una isla llena de eevees, pero el amor a una eevee, le haran pensar si vuelve a casa, o se queda., que pasara?
1. Capitulo 1

se remonta en un crucero del oceano pacifico, donde habia un crucero lleno de pokemons, la historia se remonta en un pikachu llamado diego de la clase media, comprometido a la fuerza a una buneary de la clase alta en donde pikachu fue obligado a casarse con ella, para salvar a su familia de la ruina.

buneary: diego, donde estas?

diego: aqui, y no me quiero casar contigo corina

corina: pero, aceptastes, querido ni modo

diego: a si?, pues recuerda que fui obligado

corina: pero de todos, modos cuenta, o no?

diego: no, nocuenta porque no te amo, yo jamas me enamorare de nadie, yo solo accedi a casarme contigo para salvar a mi familia.

corina: eso implica que me amas

diego: que no

corina: que si

diego: NOOO

corina: bueno pero no te enojes, la boda es en 30 minutos asi que preparate. se va

diego: como quisiera quedar naufrago a casarme contigo.

* * *

la boda se ve muy costosa, caldelaboros por ahi, comida excelente por alla y era en medio de las palabras del padre de la iglesia que los va a casar, un sentret

sentret: y tu corina la buneary, prometes ser leal a diego, no le defraudaras y estaras con el en lasnas y las malas sin emportar en que punto de su vida se encuentren?

corina: con mucho gusto

sentret: y tu diego juras serle leal a corina, en salud y enfermedad y apoyarla en todo momento?

diego: yo...

en esas palabras se desata una tormenta bien fuerte o mejor dicho un huraca de nivel 5, todos corriendo de las 75 personas incluyendo, chefs administradores, el padre y los novios corrieron todos preocupados, por no poder hacer nada por esto as que de los 75 solo sobrevivieron 30 pero uno se fue a otra direccion, diego, apoyado en una tabla, naufrago hacia un rumbo desconocido, buneary, llorando por su muerte fue a seguirlo seguido de 4 guardias

mientras con el pikachu llego algo dormido a una isla donde lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse fua a una eevee con un collar de oro y una diadema en la cabeza con una piedra en el centro lo llevo a su castillo, donde vivia.

el pikachu despertando vio a la eeveey le pregunto en donde estaba

diego: asi que, eevee, donde estoy?

eevee: estas en el castillo de los eevees en una isla conocida como la eevee

diego: y como llegue aqui?

eevee: te encontre desmayado en la orillas de una playa

diego: y quien eres tu?

eevee: mi nombre es sharis la princesa eevee. sonrrojando un poco

diego: el mio es diego el pikachu, hijo de un lider empresarial.

sharis en sus pensamientos: _se lo digo ahora o no?_

diego: princesa se encuentra bien?

sharis: ohhh, una cosa diego en esta isla esta llena de eevees y nuestras evoluciones asi que espero que no lo tomes a mal si te dicen algo, ok? y no me digas princesa, te dejare llamarme por tu nombre asi que es un gran honor

diego: si princesa... digo sharis

sharis sonrrojando un poco: gracias

diego en su mente: _creo que retiro lo que dije respecto a que no me voy a enamorar._

fin del capitulo 1 de 5


	2. capitulo 2

ya pasaron 3 meses de que diego recorriera la isla de los eevees y tambien salia de vez en cuando con la princesa sharis ellos se querian mucho, se declararon al primer mes de conocerse y los padres de la princesa eevee les gusto la idea para conocer mas del pikachu y su evolucion., era un dia tranquilo cuando diego se propuso algo

llegando a la playa donde los 2 se vieron por primera vez sentandose e una manta sobre una tienda de campaña

diego: que linda esta la noche no sharis?

sharis: si diego muy hermosa la noche

diego: tus ojos son mas hemosas que las estrellas que se encuentran en el cielo

sharis: si diego asi es y eres mas radiante que el sol

diego, sacando algo: sharis...

sharis. poniendose roja: si diego?

diego, poniendose de rodillas: te casarias conmigo?

sharis: si..., si..., si diego me casare contigo por que te amo

diego: y yo a ti, te seguire a donde tu vayas

sharis: y yo a donde vayas

los 2 empezaron a besarse apasionadamentecuando en eso el pikachu la metio en la tiendo de campaña y la cerro, despues de eso los 2 volvieron a besarse cuando la eevee le pregunto al joven pikachu.

sharis: diego, estas listo?

diego: para ti?, mas que suficiente

sharis: debes de saber que soy virgen

diego: y yo igual soy virgen.

* * *

se me olvidaba

la princesa eevee tiene una edad de 15 año, le gusta explorar, siempre apoya a diego, es muy tranquila y no le agrada nada corina, es muy simpatica y amistosa, y es muy habilidosa y con ganas de ganar, con un ci de 160

y el joven pikachu tiene una edad de 16 años, el gusta vivir aventuras, es muy leal a sharis, es muy hiperactivo, muy inteligente y siempre protege a sharis de corina y de sus secuaces, siempre carga un morral, con un ci de 190

* * *

volviendo a la historia los dos dicen que son virgenes pero aun asi siguieron besandose... (censurado, no es cierto, pero, si no quieren leer esta parte (que lo dudo) saltensen hasta un letrero con letras en estilo bold)

sin mas preangulos cuando diego le empezo a quitar la diadema de la cabeza y lo puso a un lado, la eevee le quito su morral y lo puso a un lado, el pikachu poco a poco, se fue acostando a sharis en la cama poniendose el encima de ella, cuando antes de empezar la princesa eevee le dijo.

sharis: una cosa diego, podrias ser muy cuidadoso?

diego: claro que si sharis, lo que tu quieras

despues de estas palabras el se empezo a acercar su parte intima y lo acerco a la parte intima de ella. en ese momento ella gemia muy fuerte, mientras que diego movia el cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, continuamente.

mientras que ella decia frases como "ahhaaa" "mas rapido" "que bien se siente, sigue"

diego, jamas se sentia mas feliz en toda su vida, hasta conocerla, pero ahora le preocupa algo su familia, ignorando eso, siguio con lo que hacia, pero sharis noto que algo andava mal con el le dijo que parara y le pregunto

sharis: te sientes bien?

diego: si, es que...?

sharis: que, que pasa?

diego: me acuerdo ahora de que fui obligado para casarme con alguien, que no amaba para salvar a mi familia

sharis: y quien es?

diego: es una buneary, llamada corina

sharis: diego,... con gusto ayudare a tu familia a salir de la ruina, es mas cuando nos casemos podemos hacer muchas cosas para unir el reino con tu familia..

diego: gracias sharis es mucho para mi. vo;viendo a la relacion sexual que tenian hace rato, lo hizo mas rapido.

* * *

**aqui vuelve la parte sin cosas de adultos**

cuando la princesa desperto estaba entre los brazos del tierno pikachu y su parte intima aun estaba dentro de la suya, asi que desperto, se puso su tiara y salio a buscar la comida mientras que diego seguia dormido, pasaron 30 minutos cuando tenia algo de comida y se encontro a otro pokemon y empezo habal con el extraño

fin del capitulo 2 de 5


	3. capitulo 3

cuando la princesa vio al pokemon empezo a hablar con el preguntandole.

sharis: oye, y tu como te llamas?

pokemon: me llamo corina la buneary y busco a mi prometido llevo 3 meses buscandolo y no lo encuentro

sharis: y como es tu prometido?

corina: es un pikachu apuesto que me ama hasta la muerte

sharis: y su nombre?

corina: es diego el pikachu

sharis en su mente: _es ella_

corina: te encuentras bien?, acabo de recordar, las eevees son pateticas e indecisas por no tener una evolucion definida

sharis: ya callate

corina: que escucho?, ordenes de una patetica eevee que se cree princesa?

?: callate corina que escuche todo y no dejare que la molestes

corina: quien es?

diego: soy yo y deja a mi prometida en paz, tu monstruo

corina: pero amor, se supondria que te casarias conmigo

diego: NOO, alfin encontre a alguien que realmente me ama por lo que soy, y tu te quieres casar conmigo solo por ser el ultimo de una raza guardian que protege el mundo no es asi, me tarde 4 meses en analizar todo y encontre la verdad y esta es la verdad

corina:... vaya, vaya, me descubristess al final pero, si no te casas conmigo, tu eevee, caera en el sueño eterno

diego: no te atreverias

corina: crees que no?

en eso cuatro machamp empiezan a salir de la nada y conociendo, la situacion corina estaria muerta, o sea por logica, si un machamp de tipo pelea muy desarrollado, puede enviar a una eevee joven que le falta mucho por vivir, va inconsciente al holpital por 4 dias y despues segir invalida por lo menos 1 año, multiplicando el efecto por 4 ella morira., pensando bien la situacion tengo 2 sencillas opciones es ella o mi prometida, no tuve opcion mas que mentirle a corina que me caso con ella, dejan a sharis en paz y se van a otra parte, y empeze a hablar con sharis

diego: te encuentras bien?

sharis: si aparte, he sufrido dolores mas grandes, pero, por lo que gritaba tanto de dolor fue que al estirarme me empezo a doler el estomago.

diego: ven conmigo, te llevare al hospital para que te revisen. la cargue como si en ingles se dice **bridal style**. tardamos como 30 minutos y fuimos a hablar con el doctor. como loco y desesperado me puse a caminar de un lado a otro sin estar tranquilo mientras que en la habitacion decian. cosas como

eevees: mira mami no es ese el novio de la princesa?

leafeons y glaceons: que le pasa a la princesa?

jolteons, flareons y vaporeons: la princesa se encuentra bien?

y los umbreons y espeons: que le hizo a la princesa ese pikachu?

siendo estos ultimos los guardianes del reino, asi es como funcionaba

los flareons, vaporeons y jolteons se encargan de proteger la isla-reino de las catastrofes naturales como inundacione, sequias, erupcion volcanica, etc.

los glaceons y leafeons se encargan de regular y controlar los distintos cambios de clima y que siga en curso las estaciones del año sin necesidad de cambios bruscos en el clima

y los espeons y umbreons se encargan de proteger a la realeza en el dia(espeons) y noche(umbreons)

son solo en peligro extremo cuando se requiera de sus servicios los glaceos, umbreons, leafeons y espeons se encargan de trabajos cotidianos tambien los vaporeons, flareons y jolteons aunque estos ultimos son algo raros

despues de 1 hora de espera eterna me llamo el doctor en publico, en donde se encontraba la princesa

doctor jolteon: disculpe diego, pero de casualidad tuvo relaciones exuales con la princesa?, sea totalmente honesto

diego: mmmh... si des- des... -des -de a -a -yer... por? dije muy nervioso

Dr. jolteon: por que la princesa esta embarazada

me quede en estado de shock al oir esto, _yo, papa?,_ no me lo imaginaba y me aventaron y cubetazo de agua bien fria (en este chiste me acorde del chazo de ocho XD) y reaccione

Dr. jolteon: y van a ser trillizos

volvi a quedar en estado de shock, me aventaron otro cubetazo de agua bien fria, pero esta vez me desmaye

desperte en 2 horas, en el castillo donde era mi cuarte mientras que el rey, un umbreon y la reina una espeon me decian, como felicitandome

fin del capitulo 3 de 5


	4. capitulo 4: la batalla final

los padres de la princesa eevee me felicitaron por que alfin les daria herederos a su familia, pero a la vez eso me alegra y me inquieta, me alegra por que mis padres querian que tuviera novia, ahora van a ver que tienen nietos no se lo imaginaban XD pero me inquieta por que queria que me casara con corina, y si no la aceptan a sharis, les explique despues de la situacion de corina y ellos dispuestos me ayudarian a meterla a la prision de la isla es mas hasta me dio 4 espeons para anivelar la batalla con 4 tipo psiquicos contra 4 tipo lucha no sin antes le dije a sharis

diego: sharis, hoy voy a hacer que corina vaya a la carcel por sus crimines, quedate aqui con tu padre, por que no voy a poder saber si morire o no para asi poder que tu cuides de nuestros hijos

sharis: no, yo voy contigo, peleare a tu lado

diego: no, no tienes condicion para pelear sharis, mejor quedate

sharis: yo voy contigo, peleare a tu lado

diego: no te podre convencer verdad?

sharis: no, no podras

diego: esta bien. la bese en la boca apasionadamente

sharis: diego

diego: si?

sharis: no te pongas romantico ahora, tenemos una buneary que debe ir a la prision

diego, captando la idea: vamos haya, listos espeons vamos a meter a esa buneary a la carcel

espeons: siiii

caminamos un rato buscando a corina, pero ella tambien, pero esta vez, venian con ellos 4 yamask y un spiritomb, siendo el spiritomb el que queria matarme para asi conquistar el mundo, perderiamos la batalla pero, de la nada 4 umbreons llegaron para auxiliarme en la batalla

haci fue la batalla fueron (espeons y machamps), (umbreons y yamasks), (sharis y corina) y lo mejor para el final (diego vs spiritomb)

narrando la de los espeons vs machamps

los espeons no dejaban que se acercaban a los umbreons por que los de tipo pelea son fuertes contra los de tipo siniestro, asi que los espeons ataracon con psico-onda, debilitando a 2 machamps en el proceso, y un machamp usando foco resplandor logro pararle el corazon a un espeon, llorando la muerte de su amigo espeon, usaron ataque psiquico en el machamp asesino y lo mataron por un ataque cerebral, usaron la misma estrategia conlos otros 2 machamps, logrando matarlos pero el ultimo de ellos logro herir debilmente a un umbreon, y el ultimo machamp cayo inconsciente, por toda la sangre que le boto

narrando la batalla de los umbreons y yamask

los umbreons decidieron atacar a llos yamask por separado, un umbreon fue tirado en combate por el golpe despertador del ultimo machamp vivo, y en eso el yamask aprovechando uso bola sombra, garras sombra y atonico al mismo tiempo y se pudo ver el corazon que latia poco a poco, brotando sangre, pero al final se detuvo, por suerte los umbreons lograron matar al yamask con el que estaban peleando y entre los 3 mataron a los 3 ultimo yamask que quedaban en pie, llorando la muerte de su amigo, ellos junto con los espeons, fueron a arrestar a corina

narrando la batalla de sharis y corina

sharis, por le embarazada que estaba, dio su mejor esfuerzo por seguir en pie atacando a corina con cola ferrea, pero fallo, corina contrataca usando golpe mareo que le debilita, y ella empezo a utilizar excavar para cavar una mini cueva bajo tierra y cuando ella estuviera lista ataco a corina con un potente ataque rapido, asi que buneary uso, rayo hielo, que la congenlo y rapidamente uso mordisco, para no enfriar a sus futuras crias, pero corina uso vel. extrema y rayo que la dejo desmayada, pero reacciono repidamente y dio un mortal mordisco que la dejo semi-muerta en el campo de batalla, a continuacion llegaron los espeons y umbreons y se la llevaron a la prision

narrando la batalla de diego y spiritomb

despues de que diego empezara la batalla contra el spiritomb, bio que una energia en la que no podia salir de ahi, por lo menos vio como estaba sharis a salvo, tenia que ganar esto rapido si queria que sis crias sobrevivieran, continuando uso rayo, para atacarle pero casi no hizo efecto y el spiritomb uso un potente hipnosis, que hizo que diego se durmiera, sharis sabia que iba a morir pero diego lo ultimo que sono fue a sharis con sus crias, y el los 5 jugando juntos, junto a sus padres y los suegros., spiritomb al usar comesuenos se quedo todo paralizado al ver que hermoso era ese sueno, volviendo a la normalidad, diego uso bolavoltio, cola ferrea y ataque rapido logro romper la roca del spiritomb y este siendo succionado empezo a ir a las entranas del infierno donde fue castigado eternamente

sharis felicitando a diego, empezaron a planear la boda, llevando 3 meses de embarazo para empezar con los preparativos y buscar a sus padres.

fin del capitulo 4 de 5, volvera diego a ver a sharis de nuevo?, convencer a los padres de ir a la isla eevee?, por ultimo podra llegar a tiempo, y recordando donde quedo esa isla?


	5. capitulo 5

alfin era el dia de la boda siempre consegui que mis padres fueran para haya y la isla quedaba cerca de cancun en mexico, lo se por que era de noche cuando llegue a cancun y vi el faro donde estaria la isla eevee con un simbolo de un triangulo con un triangulo invertido en el centro, faltaban solo como segun mis calculos 10 horas para que mis crias nacieran de hecho llegue justo a tiempo, por que mi prometida empezaba a desesperarse y perdia la confianza.

llegando le mostre a mi novia/esposa a mis padres, mi padre es un raichu con lentes y con un arco y mi madre es una servine que debido a su edad deberia haber sido una serperior, pero se nego a evolucionar por el amor a mi padre, es una psicologa con un ci de 180, lo se soy mas listillo que mi madre XD.

sharis: es un placer senor raichu

raichu: dime steve

sharis: y a usted senora servine

servine: llamame natasha

sharis: si steve y natasha un placer conocerlos

steve: el placer es muy

natasha: y mio tambien

diego: y esta es mi prometida

steve: no es por discriminacion, pero no podias haber elegido a una mas delgada

ese comentario hizo que sharis estuviera bien roja incluso mas que mis mejillas rojas

diego:mmm, papa, la razon de su "gordura" es que voy a ser papa

mis papas se quedaron boquiabiertos, no creian, con la cara de "WHAT?"

steve: asi que entonces eso te convierte en rey?

diego: no, papa aun no, todavia falta que me case o no sharis?

sharis: si diego eso falta

diego de su morral saco un ds para entretenerse por que se aburria

pasaron ya unas 2 horas y se dio inicio a la boda

empezaron con los votos matrimoniales y decia el padre o en este caso el padre de sharis ya que era el rey no? (en este me acorde la pelicula de espejito espejito se las recomiento es super humoristica, creeme te moriras de la risa)

rey umbreon: y tu sharis a quien vi florecer y como se desarrolla, aceptas a este pikachu de noble corazon y dones unicos, en las buenas y en las malas, verano o invierno, en la luz y en la oscuridad, lo seguiras y le seras leal y fiel como esposo?

sharis: si, acepto

rey umbreon: y tu diego a quien salvo a mi hija y joven valiente guerrero, aceptas a la princesa eevee aventurera y preparada, en el dia y la noche, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en salud y enfermedad, a quien protegeras siempre, como esposa?

diego: con todo gusto

rey umbreon: ahora por el poder de..., mi, los declaro marido y mujer, rey y reina de la isla eevee, puede besar a la...

antes de terminar el ya la estaba besando no se pudo contener.

rey umbreon: bueno que comienze la fiesta

despues de estas palabras todos celebraron la boda, duro unas 6 horas cuando a sharis empezo a caer en el piso, yo preocupado le pregunte

diego: sharis te encuentras bien?

sharis: si es solo que los bebes van a nacer

diego: ahi dios, vamos al hospital rapido

tardamos 30 hora en llegar al hospital y una hora con 15 minutos para pasar a la sala de cirugia donde estaba mi esposa, le dije que se concentrara en mi voz y asi lo hizo sin protestar mucho. al terminar el parto salieron 3 huevos y el Dr. espeon me dijo

Dr. espeon: en este huevo yace una eevee hembra, en este otro un riolu macho y en este ultimo una snivy hembra

diego: me pregunto de donde salio el riolu, porque eevee es de mi esposa y de snivy de mi mama

sharis: y como los vamos a llamar?

diego: sif, tony y maria al eevee, riolu macho y snivy respectivamente

sharis que bonitos nombres diego

diego: gracias salieron de una excelente esposa

sharis: eres amable como un principe

diego: y tu como una princesa

fin del capitulo 5 de 5 (deberia hacer una secuela me lo dicen si quieren una secuela)

* * *

alfin termine mi primer fanfiction

diego: felicidades

yo: que haces aqui

diego: quiero ser tu ayudante

yo: y tu familia?

diego: luego bienen, mi esposa se quedo a cuidar de los bebes

yo: suertudo

diego: lo se


End file.
